A Leap of Faith
by thespace-dragon
Summary: A lack of recognition is enough to drive someone over the edge...
**Hey everyone, I'm back~ kinda. Here's something I whipped up as I was working on my other fics. Many things have to be written before they can be updated. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Anywho, this is to tide you over till then.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE**

* * *

It's a wonder words ever happened to appear on a page. Writing was a struggle. Still is. How she did it, no one knew, but she made words come to life on paper. Pictures were imagined, characters lived through her. But no one seemed to care about what happened to her. She wrote and wrote, and the few times she got attention for it, it was stolen away from her.

Like how can one go on with that when each time she would be recognized, someone else would shove her out and take the spotlight that she had rightfully earned? How was that fair? It killed her motivation, murdered her inspiration, but she buried her true feelings to maintain the peace.

Lucy was a lost writer.

Music surrounded him. Everywhere there was a rhythm that he could find. A melody that would be hidden to others, but clear as day to him. The music of his soul was nothing but his own. He chose to share it. And people came out of the woodwork and called him out. Calling him worthless, calling for his retirement, demanding him to leave.

Why was it frowned upon to share his music? How many people had he seen on YouTube being praised for sharing their music, but as soon as he does it, he's called a wannabe and told to stop while he's ahead. Didn't they know that they already paid for most of his music from Google Play, listen to his singles on Spotify?

Natsu was a mistaken musician.

Lucy was a published author.

Natsu was a signed singer.

If they were so credited, why did the people complain about their works when they decide to share a little bit of their lives?

She's a college graduate. An English teacher.

He has a high school degree. He's been on four tours.

Love was the furthest thing from their minds, acknowledgement being the first. Was it too much to ask for? Was a simple good job too much?

People wonder why the world is such a depressing place. It's not from the lack of jobs, or the crumbling economy that the next generation has to deal with. But the lack of encouragement that is given. The world continues to spin, each and every day. People continue living, taking each day at a time. For those that seek the little praises in their work, a positive word can go a long way for them. It could make their day, it could make their week.

Many creative people fall into the path of flowing down the river, not caring about the rocks that may hit them along the way or the waterfall that they are approaching. So many put their lives into their work, only to get no response. Shouting the void, losing their voice in the wind, sinking into nothingness.

She taught children the importance of writing.

He shared his wants and passions through song.

The importance of character development and diction.

Life experiences that one can learn from.

Each person lives their own world. Seven billion of them on this planet, brushing by each other, some melding into one, some bouncing off each other to end up on opposite sides of the world.

Seeking out those moments, when one word makes a difference, a world is brightened. Only to become dreary again because those words no longer appear. To hold onto those words for so long, it kills them. They no long mean anything. They have been drained of the life that they once held.

A book is no longer bought.

A song no longer heard.

Similar pains. Pain that draws people together. They begin at different times, and they may end at different moments, but this one? This time, they will end at the same together.

A message sent.

A reply read.

An agreement reached.

Worlds change direction and meet at the bridge outside of town.

Decisions were made, and holding hands, they leapt into the air, wishing for once… for the last time, that they could know what it felt like to fly again with the praises that they had received from this fake world.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Please leave a review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Mogi**


End file.
